


F I C R E V I E W

by Senchagreentea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: !best settphel authors!(in my opinion), Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senchagreentea/pseuds/Senchagreentea
Summary: f i c r e v i e w!!!best settphel authors edition!(in my opinion)
Relationships: Settphel - Relationship, Zayn - Relationship, sett/kayn/aphelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: works for my fav authors





	F I C R E V I E W

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



hello kim!  
makin fics for my fav authors will NEVER get old!!  
hope u enjoy!!

fic 1:desire  
kayn/yone (BRUH THIS SHIP IS SO UNDERRATED)

“You can fuck me anytime again, big boy. But my lips only belong to my master.”

Oh.

OHOHOHOHOHOOO AHAHA I LOVED THIS LINE WAY TOO MUCH HAHA

fic 2:accident

settphel (my otp ship!)

“I don’t know, what are you talking about-”

Sett presses a thigh in-between Aphelios’s legs, the marksman moans.

“Does this feel better?” Sett says lightly, knowing exactly how to take care of this little problem.

HAHA Phel is in for a LOOONG NIGHT  
This fic is really good '0'  
it ends on a cliffhanger AHHH oh well

fic 3:Unknowingly

“But it is not solid enough yet, Kayn.” prodding and pressing at the muscle, Kayn unknowingly whimpered upon the contact. Was it because the organ was still freshly sore from the workout?

“Though, here seems a little energetic?”

Kayn just barely catches what the older male said before a single finger pokes at his semi-erect nipple, throat releasing a small gasp.

Powerful tiny sparks of electricity flowed throughout Kayn’s body.

Aware of what was just to be light teasing and friendly words, the young male knew exactly what feeling his body was trying to tell him, but he couldn’t ruin the current relationship he held with the gym owner.

Not by sporting a hard on in the middle of the empty gym.

I SNORTED AFTER I READ THIS  
AND I KNEW EXACTLY WHERE THIS WAS GOING HAHAHAH  
HORNY KAYN IS LE BEST

fic 4:Forgiveness  
zayn(YES)

“Please hold me in your arms again.” The words leave his lips almost so quietly like a whisper.

Silence.

Pathetic.

Kayn returned to his room that night teary eyed.

THE FEELS,  
U GOT ME AT THIS POINT AHHHHHHHHHH

fic 5: Feral Hearts  
SETTPHEL WOO

  
Drunk hands wonder under Aphelios’s shirt and pants. One hand slid upwards to feel the slender omega waist, another hand slithers inside his underwear, sliding a finger in between his cheeks, eliciting a yelp from the other.

“I have no intention of letting you get away anyway...”

D I C K H I M D O W N ; 3 ;

  
fic 6:one night only

“Can my friend come over there come too?” Pheyl gestures his chin to the direction of where the slut Kayne dances.

Pondering for a moment, Sett nods. “Anything for you, baby.”

Aphelios cheers that as expected in tonight, he would make big money.

But little does he know that he would be in for a rough and wild ride, tonight.

WELP NEXT CHAPTERS GONNA BE INSANE HAHA  
KAYN AND PHEL WOO

fic 7:The BEST  
(KaynZEDAHHHHHH)

  
Something feral stirs within Zed when he brushes the strands of hair from Kayn’s face, seeing an expression that screamed; the best.

Drool stains.

Breathing uneven.

Flushed cheeks.

Blown pupils.

AAAAAAA I LOVED THIS FIC

“What will I do with you, Shieda...”

HMM I DONT KNOW  
SHEIDA  
FUCKING  
KAYN

fic 8:Dessert

“Thank you for the good meal.”  
BISH NO THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL

fic 9:Challenge

“Not unless I wreck you first.” Aphelios raises himself, before slamming back down onto the thick, hot and heavy cock. Settrigh’s lost it. What is this new found erotic succubus that was riding his dick like his life depended on it?

Aphelios looks like he’s enjoying himself too much.

Legs spread, arms braced on Sett’s thighs, mouth drooling and flushed face, Sett wants to make him feel a whole new world of ecstasy.

  
AHH SETT BEIN SETT AAAAAAAAAA

  
fic 10:With u

‘Okay then.’ Aphelios raises his hands in surrender, pulling back from the brawler. The hands go to remove the fine long scarf draped upon his broad shoulders, sliding them off slowly, yet sensually in Sett’s eyes. This has the Vastayan swallowing.

What he doesn’t expect though is once the silk scarf was removed, Aphelios gestures to wrap the scarf around Sett’s neck instead.

Once done so, it’s Settrigh’s turn to blush, staring into the other male’s eyes.

Truly, an angel.

DONT JUDGE ME BUT I LOVED THIS ONE ;3;

fic 11: MY FAVORITE FIC: My First and Last

i cant choose one  
E V E R Y T H I N G I S GOOD

teehee, this was my first fic of yours that i read!  
i absolutely loved it!!

thank u for bein part of the community!!!  
-Adeteka


End file.
